


Night Time Runaway (H2OVanoss)

by Animator2B



Series: Annie's Drabbles [7]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 5 kingdoms au, Fantasy AU, M/M, Plant Magic, deli doo is a lover not a fighter, elf evan, human delirious, hurt/comfort???, night time forest, trouble makers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Originally written on 10-29-20205 Kingdoms AUA little quick summary of Del and Ev's background in this au in case anything gets confusing:Ev - An elf that lives in the… Elf kingdom (Duh). He's the only plant elf in the kingdom; the rest are light elves. He desperately wants to be a soldier, but he's forced to stay in the medicine room growing healing herbs and such.Del - His papa was the best army captain the human kingdom ever had. When his father died in combat, everyone expected Del to follow in his footsteps. But Deli doo is just a Deli Doo and gets stressed the fuck out.This is when the two are teens. (Also Ev is older than Del since elves age slower than humans, but not by much)
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Series: Annie's Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Night Time Runaway (H2OVanoss)

Delirious knew it couldn't be much farther. His lungs screamed at him to stop, but he kept running. He could feel the tears running down his face, the night air making them ice cold. This felt like a longer distance than before. The elf kingdom couldn't really be that far could it?

Whatever, he didn't care. He just had to get as far away from the castle as fast as possible. He didn’t want to hear it anymore.

_ ”Jonathan, how’s your training coming along?” _

_ ”You’re a smart lad, Jonathan, you know better.” _

**_”What would your father think of you?”_ **

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!” Delirious screamed out into the night, nothing but the trees listening as he ran past. It felt like his shoulders were going to give out from a nonexistent weight. A heavy dark cloud looming right behind him that only grew stronger over the years. Why him? They couldn’t possibly expect him to take charge of the royal army in the future. He could barely hold a normal conversation without stumbling over his words and becoming a mess. How would he motivate an entire army for anything?! His lungs screamed for air as a few heavy sobs hiccuped out. Tears no longer being held back as they poured out.

A stray root caught his foot, making him fall hard onto the forest floor. Branches freely tore at him, the pain leading to more tears. He heaved a few heavy breaths, sobs making it hard to catch his breath. He tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming. Resulting in hiding his face in his arms. “I- I can’t do- I can’t do this! I can’t- I can’t.” An unknown amount of time passed as he stayed there. Crying where he held no fear of someone catching him. Letting all the tears he had bottled up pour. Even when he ran out of tears, he didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to go home. He couldn’t face how much of a failure he was in everyone’s eyes. He couldn’t… He couldn’t… He couldn’t.

“Delirious?” A small whisper in the night. Almost unheard over the swaying of the leaves, the gentle breeze, and Delirious’s sobs. Delirious sniffled and looked towards the sound. Feeling a little ray of happiness pierce through the dark cloud when he saw Evan walking towards him. The usually messy, wild, and long hair forced up into a bun and he was wearing the more traditional robe that the light elves traditionally wore. The only sign left of Evan being a plant elf, was the few leaves that decorated the tie that held his hair up. “What are you doing out here?!” Evan quickly ran over, cursing when his robe got caught in the brush, and helped Delirious up to his feet. “I hate this damn thing- Why are you-… Are… Are you crying?”

Delirious sniffled and nodded, "I- I- Yes- I'm sorry- It's just..." His sentence trailed off as he was unsure what to say. He never kept his feelings secret from the elf. The two had grown close over the years, despite living so far from each other, but Delirious still struggled with the words. That didn't seem to matter as Evan quickly picked up on the problem. Giving Delirious a worried frown and bringing him into a hug. Delirious quickly returned it, feeling as if he could finally properly catch his breath.

"It's alright... I think I know." Evan softly said, "Let's get out of the open." Evan gently left the hug and pulled Delirious underneath a tree. Using his magic to make a temporary (yet sturdy) tent of leaves and branches to protect themselves from the night. He ushered Delirious inside before following and sealing up the entrance. It was dark for a moment before a little white flower magically sprouted from the ground, with a soft glow emanating from its petals. Delirious stared at the flower in awe and Evan shuffled around, clearly uncomfortable in the robe. "Ugh- Why- I hate this thing."

Delirious shook his head to get himself to focus, "Oh yeah- Uh- I- Why are you wearing that? I thought you said you never would?"

Evan huffed as he pulled out the tie in his hair, letting it freely fall onto his shoulders, "I was forced into it- but it doesn't matter. What's going on? It must've been really bad to make you go running off into the night!"

Delirious could feel the tears coming back again, "I... Don't want to talk about it... I just want... Can I be with you for a little? I don't... I don't want to go home."

Evan nodded, "Of course... It's really that bad, huh?" Delirious nodded and scooted a little closer, feeling more at ease now. Evan played with his hair in thought, getting it back to its normal wild state. Clearly trying to change the conversation, "Oh!" He finally said with a big smile, "Have you got any more paintings done? I know you were working on a few last time we talked but... That... Was... A while ago." The eagerness quickly faded as Delirious gave him a tired and sad frown.

"I... They don't really give me... Time... To paint." Delirious softly said, picking at the grass, "It's always training. Always! And then when I'm not training I'm- I'm exhausted... I can't... They won't let me." He picked out a few more blades of grass before turning his attention back to the illuminated flower, "I would love to paint this... It's beautiful."

Evan shyly said thank you before the conversation died. Delirious brought his knees to his chest and hugged his legs. Welcoming the hand that gently rubbed his back. It stayed quiet for a while, but it was a comfortable silence. Both simply enjoy each other's presence. Until Evan made a small humming sound. Delirious gave him a curious glance and saw the all too familiar devious smirk that Evan usually wore. "I think I've got a little idea-"

Delirious snorted, "Clearly-"

"Shut up- Come here." Evan grabbed Delirious wrist and drug him out of the little tent, grabbing the little glowing flower on the way. Delirious didn't have the time to ask as they ran through the forest. Evan stumbles over his robe a few times and his hate for it is clear. They finally got to the elven castle, somewhere on the side of it. The white walls were high and pristine. Like snow on the tallest mountain, or a pure canvas. Evan gave Delirious the signature smirk before whispering, "Stay here." Then running off into the woods again. Delirious awkwardly stood there, anxiously glancing around in case any guards found him. Do elves even have guard patrols? Well, they have an army, so they must? Evan soon came back, stumbling on his robe again and his arms full of various berries, "I know these aren't your fancy paint and brushes-" He put a few red berries in Delirious's palm and smashed them. "But I hope that they'll do."

Evan giggled as he set down his findings and smashed up some blueberries in his own hand. "You can't be serious!" Delirious harshly whispered, "I- We- Can't- Paint the walls?! Are you insane?!"

Evan shrugged, "Maybe a little- now get to it!" He encouraged as he smacked the wall with his hand. Leaving a running and splattered handprint behind. He gave Delirious a joyful smile and Delirious raised his hands to his face in shock, forgetting about the red juice on his hand and accidentally covering his face. Evan snickered, "You got something-"

"I know!" Delirious said, laughing as he playfully swatted at Evan. Flinging some berry juice onto the pure white robe. "Oh, shit- Evan- I'm-"

"You know I fuckin' hate this thing. Do you really think I care?" Evan laughed as he grabbed a few more berries. Throwing them against the wall to add some purple and red splotches. Even purposefully rubbing his hands on his robe. "I'm going to get caught for sure, but eh. I've done worse." Evan laughed at himself. "Now come on! Paint!" He motioned to the wide canvas in front of them before grabbing the glowing flower again. Delirious snickered and finally placed his hand on the wall, leaving a more readable and red handprint next to the splattered blue one.

He drew a few more lines of various colors before turning back to Evan. His big smile dropping, "Evan!" Evan had just finished crushing up the white flower in his hands. "Why'd you- What did you do that for?" Evan simply smiled and opened his hands, showing a glowing white paste. "Oooooh!" Delirious scooped up some in his hand and the two started spreading it across the wall. Making the various patterns and bits of wall faintly glow in the moonlight.

The two worked at it for a while. Covering as much of the 'canvas' that they could with berry juice and flower paste. Laughing along the way and completely forgetting about all their troubles, at least for a while. Eventually they grew tired and took a step away from their work. Delirious was the first to say something about the piece, "Well, not the prettiest thing I've ever made- but I did make it with you... Which is more valuable."

Evan gently nudged him, "You're ridiculous." He teased, "Now let's get outta here before we get caught!" He grabbed Delirious's hand and started to run towards the back of the castle. Delirious gently squeezed Evan's hand, wishing that this would never end. That he could just stay with Evan and not have to go home... Because honestly, he already felt like he was home.


End file.
